junction_gatefandomcom-20200215-history
Facilities
Facilities are buildings required to expand Junction Gate. Initially, the only available facility is the Stellar Cluster, but more become available over time. Facilities have many functions, from providing resources to building ships to managing a stock market.The names of the facilities are randomly selected each game from a dictionary of one word from two categories. Facilities also increase in cost over time, the formula for such is: __TOC__ (Junction Gate is still in Development, and may change from time to time. Thus, it is important to help edit out any outdated information. Only you can help Junction Gate Wikia prosper.) Resource Processing Facilities Resource processing facilities provide vital resources which can be traded, or used. Mineral Platform Mineral Platforms provide Ore, which is required for most purchases. Each Mineral Platform provides 1 ore per second. Alternate names: * Ore Bot * Mineral Bot * Ore Platform Air System Air Systems provide 1.5 Air per second. Alternate names: * Oxygen Generator * Breather Scrubber * Atmosphere Generator Hydroponics Farm Hydroponics Farms create 1.5 Meals per second. Alternate names: * Hydroponics Dome * Food Dome * Meal Vat Ore Storage Each Ore Storage allows the player to store 5000 more ore. Alternate names: * Resource Storage * Mineral Repository * Ore Vault Atmosphere Tank Each Atmosphere Tank allows the player to store 1000 more air. Alternate names: * Gas Storage * Oxygen Reservoir Meal Storage Each Meal Storage allows the player to store 1000 more meals. Alternate names: * Bread Locker * Meal Vault Fuel Reservoir Each Fuel Reservoirs allows the player to store 100,000 more Helium3. Alternate names: * Fuel Depot * Propellant Reservoir Station Facilities Station facilities are the heart and soul of Junction gate, allowing you to power the station, unlock features, build a government, and explore the unknown. They are also the first facilities to be purchased. Stellar Cluster The Stellar cluster is the first facility you will ever buy. They are the literal powerhouse of the station, providing 5 power(upgrades to 10), which can be used to power 5(10) facilities. Alternate names: *Cosmic Collector *Power Collector Life Module Life Modules are the living spaces of your colony, providing 10 more living spaces each for each sleeper. Alternate names: *Life Dome Personnel Board The Personnel Board provides upgrades and advancements in the use of people, allowing them to be employed as ore miners, air specialists, food services, research scientists , corporate employees, materials engineers, and military personnel. Each level allows one additional employment opportunity. Alternate names: Long Range Scanner The Long Range Scanner allows you to contact other civilizations and factions. At level two, it unlocks the Economic tab. Alternate names: Exterior Defense Systems Exterior Defense Systems unlocks the Exterior Defense tab in Station, allowing you to upgrade armor and defense systems, and repair them. Alternate names: Station Policy Center The Station Policy Center unlocks policies, which will have both a diplomatic effect, and a station effect. For example, your stance on population growth will impact the numbers of sleepers being awakened. Alternate names: Landing Berth Landing Berths allow ships to dock at your station, and is vital in order to have a military and civilian fleet. This is pretty late game though, though it is recommended to at least unlock the first ship in Research before buying it. Alternate names: Word List Note, there have been repeats in names, I6 quadcore suggests that there may be a name generator that takes words from a list, and mashes them up for each facility name. With that, is the following. Storage Vault, Depot, Reservoir, Vault, Locker, Storage, Tank, Repository. Fuel Fuel, Propellant. Food Bread, Meal, Food, Hydroponics. Air Gas, Oxygen, Atmosphere, Air. Ore Resource, Mineral, Ore. Farms Hydroponics, Dome, Food, Meal, Vat. Air System Air, Oxygen, Breather, Atmosphere, System, Scrubber, Generator, Farm Mineral Platform Bot, Platform, Mineral, Ore, Extractor Energy Energy, Power, Collector, Cluster, Generator, Array. Station Facilities Station Facilities help to expand Junction Gate. Stellar Cluster Each Stellar Cluster produces energy and initially supports 5 different facilities. Every upgrade of Stellar Theory in the Science Tab allows the Stellar Cluster to support one more facility. Alternate names: * Energy Array * Power Cluster Home Dome Each Home Dome can hold 10 sleepers. As the population capacity increases, more facilities are unlocked. Alternate names: * Life Dome * Habitat Facility Workforce Management This facility allows the player to assign jobs to the sleepers. Jobs include collecting ore, air, and food, running a corporation, researching, materials (building), and military. Alternate names: * Station Control * Crew Board Galactic Scanner Each Galactic Scanner allows Junction Gate to expand its reach by contacting other factions and locating other planets. Station Defense Grid Elective Policy Center The Elective Policy Center allows the player to set station policies which affect the management of the station. Void Hangar Each Void Hangar purchased allows 2 ships to dock.